Blood Lust
by shadpio
Summary: Espio finds Shadow battered up after a fight, and his tongue is used at the remedy *Evil light chuckle* Contains Lime.


**Well...This is a weird one shot...Enjoy XD**

* * *

****It had gone well past midnight in the forest, the stars were illuminating in the night sky which was an indigo which could almost be classified as pitch black. Wind was heavily gusting it's way through, hitting itself against the trees as it did, leaving a cooing echo in the landscape. No wild animals could be seen, they had all fled the scene while they could, to get away from the monster.

In the middle of the forest a large alien monster had collapsed on the floor, eyes dilated slightly. His thick tentacles had been hacked into pieces, these small, maggot like, slime bits were scattered all around him as if in a pattern. Blood was spewing out of his belly where a large dagger surrounded by chaos energy was stabbed into them. His mouth was hung open, as if in a silent internal scream.  
Ever so slowly one of the giant claws of the monster began releasing its clench, and a loud howl was heard before he blacked out into the nothingness also known as **death.**  
A black hedgehog was lying down behind some bushes, panting furiously as he did. His eyelids were flickering, trying to make sure he stayed conscious despite the bloody state he'd been in. He couldn't see well, the colours red and black were all his could make out on the violent night. White fur on his chest had been stained, splatters of red even bloodier then the colour of his quills lied there. A long line, tracing from the top of his chest to the bottom on his belly had blood oozing its way out of it. It was a deep cut, and it was one the monster had given him during their battle. But he won, so deep down he felt satisfied, yet he was also absolutely _disgusted _with the way he killed the monster.  
He knew one stab was enough, he kept on repeating it to himself. Yet, he wouldn't stop, he continued to attack him with the sword, letting the creature know how much emotional and physical pain the hedgehog was going to thanks to the monster killing all his GUN comrades right in front of him. Just pulling them apart as if they were nothing more then a piece of paper and ignore their screams and pleads for their lives, the cruel cruel psychopathic actions caused something to click inside of the poor abused hedgehog and once he had no one left to comfort him from what he was witnessing, he went insane. He had lost all sanity and all sense of control when he murdered that monster, but reality was tumbling back to him.  
_It's done now Shadow, just get up and move on. You're the ultimate life form after all..._  
A loud gasp for air, soon followed by a shiver was all the hedgehog could let escape his pale lips. He'd been out in the cold for what felt like a week, but was only a couple of hours. His white gloves had been cut to shreds, his hand covered in scratches and bruises. He tried to move his finger but the pain arising as he did became much too painful for him to handle, so he placed them down on the cold, soiled ground underneath him. Shadow then let out a sigh and chattered his teeth together, he was too busy thinking of how to get out of the forest then to consider the fact that he could've been **dying** himself too. It didn't cross his mind once.  
His ears flicked in reaction to the howl, knowing exactly where the source of the howl was. He shivered again, he just wanted to get away from the brutal battlefield and forget about the horrid memory, but there was no way he was stable enough to move. His inner thighs had deep cuts in the shape of X's on each side, and despite the blood being dried up hurt just as much as the large cut on his stomach. The hedgehog was just thankful he didn't hit any of his artificial veins. Once the echo of the howl had left his ears for good he let out a small, weak grunt. Despite the pathetic sound, it was all the hedgehog was able to do in hope of getting _something _or _someone _to realise that for once in the hedgehogs life, he needed help.  
He wasn't sure whether his grunt call had worked, or he had a glint of luck inside of him, but he heard footsteps rustling through the trees and making their way through. His back was turned to this noise, though, and a large swatch of skin which had been peeled off of the left side of his neck made it unbearable and extremely stingy for him to move. He knew even if he did move, the large bush behind him would leave struggling to see who is was anyway.  
His ears could make out the figure had stopped in their paths and exhale a large amount of air. The hedgehog took this opportunity to begin panting again. It hurt his chest slightly to do so, but he knew it would only be a moment of pain he if just got something from the figure.  
_A_ response...!  
Thefigures footsteps got louder and heavier as they approached Shadow, but also got slower. He assumed they must've been feeling scared, or petrified. They had been roaming around this forest, where he was almost certain dead bodies were lying, and from the way the persons footsteps began he must've passed the monster too. Shadow decided to close his eyes, he knew he'd gotten their attention and decided not to waste his energy, yet he needed to stay awake...He saw a hand grab by the side of the bush then suddenly he blacked out into his dreamscape.

* * *

His eyelids flashed open to the sound of a soft voice calling his name. A cool and collective voice breathing lightly onto him as they repeated it, acknowledging the fact Shadow was regaining his consciousness.  
_"Shadow? Shadow..."  
_The hedgehogs eyes weakly stared into a reptiles beady yellow eyes which where giving him a warm gaze of reassurance. He knew the chameleon from some where, but his mind was too tired to figure out from where he knew them. He felt a hand upon his cheek and it stroked him slowly. Shadow let a moan slip out of his mouth from the pain, and the chameleon stopped in response.  
This moment he stopped he used to examine the chameleons own health. It seemed to have a few bruises on his face and a scratch of blood down the right side of his face near his eye. His clothes were slightly tattered and had a few holes in them, but nothing too bad that it would be better off without them. The hedgehog then let a question flick through his mind.  
_What was __he__ doing there?_  
Before he could build up the courage to question him, he felt the chameleons hands move to where his armpits where; He felt a bit shocked and usually by now he would've fought back but his body was so exhausted he let the chameleon do whatever he liked to him. Soon after, his body was shifted up so his back was to the wall and he was sitting up. Tiredly, he watched the chameleon crawl onto the bed and position himself in between Shadows legs, arms outside of his own legs. That's when Shadow suddenly remember who he was.  
_"Espio."_  
It came out weakly, but he just needed to get it out of his system before he forgot. The chameleon who was now examining Shadow's nude body worked for a detective agency he'd helped out at several times but not once did he enjoy helping them. The crocodile boss always seemed so ungrateful, and the bee...He shivered slightly. _That stupid ass bee._  
His mind then came to reality when he noticed the reptiles face now close to his own. A small blush formed on his face, mainly out of shock, as he watched Espio lower his head down to Shadows neck and blow some air onto it. The black hedgehog winced as the cool minty air hitting against him and gripped onto the bedsheet below him in shock.  
_"This might hurt ever so slightly, sorry about that."  
_Shadow was curious as to why Espio said that, but then all too suddenly a warm moist tongue was pressed against the large cut on his cheek. Blood ran to his cheeks as Espio continued to lick his neck in what Shadow thought was a slightly sexual scenario. His ears went down and he whimpered slightly, knowing he couldn't fight Espio off in the state he was in.  
He felt the saliva travel its way down to the rest of his body, making him feel more embarressed and scared about the situation he was in. However, Espio was being gentle, gently caressing Shadow's spines with one hand as he ever so often kissed his neck. It made him escape a moan and shake slightly. Yet even in this humiliation, he didn't once tell Espio to stop. He looked down at the chameleon slightly once he had finished, noticing blood now around the chameleons mouth and a seductive smile placed on his peach lips.  
_"How does it feel now? Try moving your neck if you can."  
_Shadow gulped, but tilted his head in the direction the scab was. His eyes shrank when he was shocked to feel no pain there whatsoever. The hedgehog was going to ask how the chameleon was able to ease his pain, but the chameleon was too one step ahead of him and placed a finger on the hedgehogs lips.  
_"It's an old remedy. Do you mind if I try to ease the pain of your other ones? They are close to places which could make you feel aroused and..."  
_He didn't continue, and bit his lip slightly. Shadow then noticed him blushing of nerves and groaned, moving Espio's head down to his chest. The chameleon blushed and looked up at him slightly startled.  
Shadow glanced away from him, but from the corner of his eye could see Espio grinning ever so slightly.  
The chameleon began licking into the wound on his stomach, moving his body backwards slightly so he was lying down. He swallowed the blood that slowly seeped out, ignoring the bitter metal like taste that came attached to it. He spat slowly onto the cut, hearing a gasp and then someone tightly grip the back of his head. The chameleon tried to stay calm as he used two of his fingers to rub the spit up and down, from his chest to his belly. He felt flustered as his hands travelled across Shadow's six pack but tried to cover up this up by cooing and kissing the cut which was soon to be a scar.  
He knew deep down in side that giving it soft pecks wasn't needed, in fact he'd never done it to anyone before while curing them. And he'd never cured anyone with so much **blood **before. Vector did always point out to Espio he was happy to clean blood off the floor of a corpse which everyone else found strange. Maybe that was because deep down inside Espio knew himself he was interested in **hematolagnia. **Blood turned on the chameleon, sexually.  
Shadow then found himself crying as Espio's tongue travelled lower and to his inner thighs, licking the X marks and slobbering saliva all over them. He felt the reptile make a grab for his leg and lift it up slightly as he licked, kissed, spat and sucked on him. He bucked his hips slightly, mainly due to the sudden spark he felt when Espio began nibbling the scar once he'd finished making it better. It gave him a sharp feeling which shot up his spine. He wouldn't have change it if he could.  
As Espio moved to the next thigh, Shadow suddenly felt a weird sensation in his stomach which slowly went lower and lower and caused something to prod at the side of Espio's face.  
_Shit no! He can't know I'm enjoying this..._  
But it was too late for that as Espio turned to face Shadow's shaft and face turned slightly...Perverted.  
_"Don't you worry Shadow, I'll make sure this little problem of yours is...ejaculated away."  
__**W-WAIT!**_


End file.
